User talk:Zakkoroen
Corrections Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Hi Zakkoroen sorry about the mistake spelling of stemming I was thinking of the word streaming my bad sorry. Oh and I Inertia is not with the Rogues anymore I just forgot to added the former member part sorry simple mistake. I'm the head admin of this site and I noticed that you have done some good editing work on my site I was wondering if your interesting in a staff members position if your not thats ok just keep up the good work on the editing. Thanks for your help talk to you later. From Rod12 *I'd love to. HUGE Flash fan, he's my 2nd fave hero (1st is Ultra, the Multi-Alien).--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 16:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Kid Zoom Hey Z that sound good to me moving Inertia to Kid Zoom. Keep up the great work on the editing nice job and you are now a memeber of The Flash Staff Page congratulations. Talk to you later. From Rod12 Preloadable Templetes Hey Z just to let you know we have Preloadable Templetes that are preloadable buttions on the editing pages before you create a new article. This will be a way of helping you when creating pages on the site. Talk to you later. From Rod12 Green Arrow and The Martian Manhunter Hey Z since you are doing such a great job on The Flash site I was wondering if you are interested in joining my other two sites that I run which is the Green Arrow site and Martian Manhunter site let me know if your interest. Oh and if your interest you of course will become a staff member and have normal editing duties it will be similar to your current work on The Flash site. Well talk to you later. PS=My friend Doomlurker runs the Batman, the Aquaman site and the Hawkman site if your interested in joining those as well just ask him and he'll let you join. From Rod12 Thanks thats great what ever you can do will be helpful on those other sites oh and what did you mean by FA Material I'm curious didn't know what that term meant. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Welcome Back Hey Zakkoroen welcome back its good to see you back editing again funny enough today I was going to send you a message asking were you have been because you have been gone for a while oh well you beat me to the punch but its glad to see you back. Oh and just to let you know we have a new staff member and and he created a page for The Flash (Justice League Unlimited) so I took the image off your user page if you were wondering were it was if you have any question or need an update of whats going on just send me a message. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Featured Article Well, was the Flash page you wrote the one you gave me the link to? Because, that would be a good page to do. I mean: The Flash as a featured article for The Flash wiki. Good thought. I'll see when February comes. DCaddict 21:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Indeed... cool word. I love "strange" yet sophisticated words... Sorry. Those are my thoughts. You can ask Rod12. He's used to "reading" them (figuratively speaking). Get used to it. But um, yeah. It's a really good article. It's our February article. After I ask Rod. DCaddict 21:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ I...Guess. I'll have to consult Rod12 about it, but so far yeah. DCaddict 21:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Okay, that's our February article! DCaddict 22:18, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Justice League Unlimited and Justice League: The New Frontier Hey Z don't worry I was going to leave the Justice League: The New Frontier and the Justice League Unlimited pages for you to create there all your to do thats why I've left them on the to do list because I was just waiting for you to come back. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 If you could just make sure to add the movie templete even if it was a direct to DVD Movie if you that would be a big help thanks alot and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hey Z I was wondering if you could give me an updated on when you are going to finish creating the Justice League: The New Frontier and Justice League Unlimited Pages? I'm not in a rush to have them created or rushing you I'm just try to organize a list of pages that need to be created, organized/cleaned up or updated. If you could just send me a message back giving me and update that would be great talk you later. From Rod12 Anti-Monitor Page Hey Z nice work on finding a image for the Jay Garrick (Justice League: The New Frontier) page but I was wondering if you are searching for a larger image because that image in real small almost two small but it is good to have an image on the page for now at least. Oh and I'm going to be getting rit of the images of the Anti-Monitor and deleting its page only because he is mainly a villian of Green Lantern and there will be a link place on the page redirecting it to the Anti-Monitor page on my Green Lantern site that I run. So if your wondering why its gone that is the reason its not because you did a bad job or something like that or I'm destroying your work its just simply being redirected to its character page on my Green Lantern Site. I wanted to let you know first out of consideration since you created the page and worked hard on it. But once again thank you for your work on the Jay Garrick (Justice League: The New Frontier) and let me know when you have the pages finished for the Justice League: The New Frontier and Justice League Unlimited (TV Show) so I can cross them off the To Do List on the main page. Once again thanks for the great work and talk to you later. From Rod12 Good Point I forgot about that point but if you look on the notes section on the his page on my Green Lantern site that I run on his page we point on that important event of him killing Barry Allen along with other well known heroes and villians. Check the page out first then tell me what you think and if you still think we need him back on the Flash Site I'll bring back the page. The only reason I did it because there was no real point to have him on two sites and other thing we could do if you think the page on the Green Lantern site doesn't have enought information of him and his encounters with the The Flash we could always create a section of information for that certain type of information. If you could just look at the page on the Green Lantern site we have his full character history update. Talk to you later and tell me what you think of the page oh Z thanks for the reminder about he was the one who killed Barry Allen I forgot that he was the actual person that did it. From Rod12 Re:? Oh yeah... I totally forgot that was a while ago when we decided that. I will change it, though. Thanks for the reminder! DCaddict 15:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Cicada Abilities Hey Z I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression when I took Cicada Abilities away on the template I took it away because what you described it as sounded more like a actual power than an ability because isn't an ability considered Marshal Arts Master and a power considered super speed like what the Flash's have. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 The Flash Superspeed Powers or Abilites Hey Z the reason why I put TBA on the template in the abilites section is because I kind of consider The Flash's superspeed a power rather than ability because a normal person has ability a master detective for excample and a metahuman has a certain type of power like The Flash who is a metahuman but for you we'll keep it in the template until we find a certain type ability will keep it as is. But was it real necessary to say you have issues if you don't know what powers The Flash has I know what powers The Flash has and I know how many different ways The Flashes use the power of superspeed so I know what powers they have I'm a fan so its kind of required. The only reason I put TBA in the abilites section on the template was abilities and powers are two different traits but sometimes they have similar qualites or similar defenitions but they are two different types of Comic Book Hero traits. An plus you could of just sent me a message and asked why I kept putting TBA in the abilities section on the template. I hope this resolve this problem of are two different view points. Well talk to you later Z and if you want to talk to more about this issue just send me a message on my talk page I'll be happy to talk. An just to let you know I'm not mad at the comment I'm just stating my side of the issue. From Rod12 Good Idea I'll let Doomlurker know and he'll add it to the template because he is incharge of all the template work. Oh and its good to see you back on The Flash site glad your back. Talk to you later. From Rod12 Hello Hey, hows it going. Im SonicSpeedster912. I have been doing some editing work here on flash wiki for a while, and Rod12 has named me Co-Comic Book Issue Page Creator, Researcher and editor, so thought id stop by and say hello! also, Rod12 tells me that you are a huge batman fan. well, I made a wiki called Gotham Knights Wiki. Rod12 recomended you to me when he told me about some editors that could help me out. thanks, see you around, and Merry Christmas -- 22:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Zakkoroen recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Zakkoroen recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12 Golden Age Hello I just recently created a wiki that made its way under the Related Sites on this wiki. I was wondering if you can help out and maybe edit and create articles. You can use the DC and Marvel Databases for help or just use your own knowledge. My wiki is about the Golden Age of Comic Books (1938-mid 1950s). It will cover everything (or at least most) of the comics and superheroes of that age. Here's a link to the site:http://goldenagecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Age_Comics_Wiki If you'd like to help message me. Thanks QuestionRules 19:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC)